


I See You (For Who You Really Are)

by hotmess_yes (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Hair, Hair Dye, I suck at tags, If you look at it sideways - Freeform, Insecurity, Josh's hair, Kinda Fluffy, Relationship up for interpretation, dying hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hotmess_yes
Summary: | Josh decides to dye his hair again. This time, he picks a color that surprises even his best friend. | AKA: Josh-centric hair fic because why not!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is in reference to the AMA josh and tyler did on reddit a while back where tyler talks about josh's hair color. something about his comments always resonated with me.
> 
> also I probably got all of josh's hair colors in the wrong order fml
> 
> I wonder if I could pay top to come play at my party when I graduate my college program later this year *insert patrick 'I have $3' meme*

Blue, green, pink, red and yellow. Josh's hair had changed so many times over the years that he had lost count. Tyler sometimes jokingly called him 'rainbow cotton candy' because of his fluffy, never-in-a-certain-style hair.

So it was no surprise to Tyler when Josh disappeared to a convenience store during one of their days off from performing and came back with a bag, a receipt for hair dye and one simple sentence: "I want to dye my hair."

Tyler couldn't help but to wonder what wild and adventurous color Josh had up his sleeve this time. Orange? Silver? Navy? Crimson?

"I bet you're gonna blow me out of the park with this one, buddy," Tyler said as Josh pulled the box of hair dye out of the bag.

"Well…" Josh chuckled before holding the box out for him to see.

Brown. Not brown highlights. Not dark brown, bordering on black. Completely brown, just like…

"Back when I first met you," Tyler whispered, hand coming up to his mouth. "That's the color you had."

Josh nodded, blinking rapidly as he tried to swallow down the looming anxiety over what Tyler would think. "Right," he answered. "I want to go back. It's…time."

His best friend's surprised look turned into a warm smile. "I like that idea. Can I ask what made you want to do this?"

Josh fiddled with the box in his hands, eyes darting around the bus. "Remember a few years ago when we did that Reddit AMA and you said that you couldn't wait until I went back to my natural color? Because that was the Josh you knew and loved?"

Tyler nodded slowly. "I do remember."

"I never forgot that. I want you to see me for who I really am."

It took a few moments for Tyler to compose himself and come up with a response. He had made those comments in passing, yet Josh had internalized them in his heart and now… here they were. "That… that means a lot to me, Josh. Are you sure though?"

"Positive." He tossed the box over to Tyler, who caught it with ease. "Wanna help me dye it? Please?"

Tyler looked like Josh had just asked him to be the godfather of his future children, pure happiness written across his face. "Of course."

As Tyler spread the dye across the yellow strands, he chuckled to himself. "Does this mean you're not going to dye your hair again for a while?" he asked.

"For sure." Josh twirled his finger around one of the loose hairs hanging on his forehead. "All of this dye and bleach has seriously screwed my hair up." He let out a small sigh. "Do you think the clique will be totally mad at me? I'm sort of known for my crazy hair colors."

Tyler shrugged. "Some might be, but most probably won't be. Hey, I shaved my head and it's already coming back a lot nicer than it was before. Sometimes, you just gotta start over, you know?" He looked down at his now brown hands. "Ew, gross. Maybe I should have used those gloves. My hands look like poop."

Josh laughed. "Are you saying I have poop hair?"

"Yep, poop hair Josh Dun, just the way I like you," Tyler joked, poking his best friend in the ribs. "No, but seriously, it's looking good so far. Seeing you like this is kinda sending me back in time when we were just getting started and had no clue what we were doing."

Josh stuck his tongue out at him. "But we still have no clue."

Tyler snorted. "Shh, that's a secret."

Thirty minutes and one messy shower later, Josh came out with messy brown hair and a big smile on his face. "So, what do you see in me now, Tyler?"

The look on Tyler's face was one of pure joy and pride as he took in Josh's new look. "Hope. Courage. Bravery. Love. I love you to bits and pieces with any hair color, but seeing you like this right now… I see your heart."

Josh took Tyler into his arms, embracing him. "I love you too, man. Hey, now you'll have to be the one to start dying your hair all kinds of crazy colors!"

"Don't count on it, Jish."

 

**Author's Note:**

> let it be known that I appreciate and respect whatever color josh has in his hair. personally, I like his natural color and when he had black hair the best! I think it really suits his complexion.
> 
> if I could get top to play at my party, I would seriously invite all of you lovely people even though it'd probably be a really boring shin dig because I am shy and socially challenged. we could still eat cake and sing along tho
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
